Trek: Untitled
by Bundo
Summary: Currently untitled, this story deals with the crew of the U.S.S. Hannibal on thier shakedown cruise. They are assigned to a peace convoy to the planet currently called Serpentine. Upon their arrival, they are shocked to discover a revolution in progress
1. Default Chapter

Star Trek 

"There she is, Captain. The U.S.S. _Hannibal_." Lieutenant Fretza Kol shifted in his chair, trying to get a good view of the ship as occupant's small shuttle swung around Starbase 37's central pylon. Captain Gerald Thoth leaned forward in his chair next to Kol's, trying to get a decent view. He craned his neck, but could still only make out a part of the ship's stardrive section. "Don't worry, Captain. I can barely make it out either. I'll make a few passes, get a better view." He keyed a few commands into the console, and Thoth felt the shuttle start to ascend and roll out to port. The maneuver brought them awfully close to the ships starboard warp nacelle, but Thoth chose not to mention anything. He was too excited, since it wasn't everyday a captain took his first command.

"She is beautiful, isn't she?" He hadn't meant to ask the question aloud, but Kol responded anyways.

"Oh my, yes. She's the first of her class. Twenty-five decks, three class-7 warp nacelles, advanced bio-neural circuitry, five support vessels: three shuttles, an _Argo_-class land vehicle, and one captain's yacht. Defense systems include mark VIII phaser arrays, three torpedo launchers, two fore one aft, and nine tri-cobalt devices. She is named for the popular Earth opera, one still performed today I might add." Thoth stared at Kol.

"Well, it's nice to see that someone memorized his briefing manual," he said sardonically. Kol smiled and said, "I believe that a Starfleet pilot should be required to know everything about their ship and its functions, just so you know exactly what the ship under your feet is capable of in a tight spot." Thoth grinned. He knew already that Starfleet had given him a fine crew, and Kol's sentiment had just proved it.

"I'm glad to hear you say that, Kol. I've looked over everyone's file, and I can honestly say that we have the best crew in the fleet, second only to the _Enterprise_ itself. It will be good to see them all interacting with each other." Kol agreed as he initiated docking maneuvers, and Thoth allowed himself one final look at the graceful hull of the ship, _his_ ship. The internal lighting of the starbase glinted across the hull, and the light it gave off filled him with pride.

_Here it is, Dad_, he thought, _It's all mine. I've finally done it. My first command_. The shuttle came to a sudden stop, jerking him from his thoughts. With a final sigh of pride, for himself and for Starfleet, he stood and moved to the hatch.

_To Be Continued…_


	2. Chapter 2

Trek: Untitled Chapter 2

_Meanwhile, on Starbase 02D, near the Serpentine System… _

Commander Allen Fredericks sat in the darkness of his tiny office, his music selection sweeping him away to the place he retreated after life became tiresome. Each note struck a different part of his psyche, and he was almost instantly soothed by its warming touch. He closed his eyes and pictured the notes dancing through the air, swirling around him, comforting him.

"_Commander_?" The sharp, unmusical voice of his aide, Gorek Glor'Bat, shattered his mood immediately.

"What?" he asked, agitated. He felt Gorek's hesitation. _Yes, you did just interrupt my only relaxation today._ "What is it?"

"_Commander, I have Admiral Rokell'Ada on subspace. He claims that it is urgent._" Fredericks sighed. If it was the Admiral, then it most definitely was important. "Patch him through in here," he said, still angry. He swung his chair around to face the medium sized screen that dominated most of the small office's starboard wall. Just as he had settled, the snake-like face of Admiral Rokell'Ada appeared.

"Commander Frederickssss," he hissed, "thank you for taking the time to sssspeak with me." Fredericks only nodded. Rokell'Ada was a Serpentine, from a star system several dozen light-years from Earth. The first contact had gone rather well, with the Serpentinians requesting membership in the UFP. Fredericks had been the first officer on the U.S.S. _Garner_, the vessel that encountered the planet. During a brief ceremony on the planet, he came into contact with Ghiz'har (the Serpentinian equivalent of Admiral) Rokell'Ada. Rokell explained to him the plight of his people, how the ruling class had subjugated those of lesser breed, forcing them into excruciating manual labor. He also hinted at a coming insurrection, where the "low breeds" would rise up and cast out the nobility, taking the planet for themselves.

Now, about a year after the initial first contact, Federation President Nan Bacco was about to welcome the UFP's newest member. The Enterprise was due in orbit in two days, with the President onboard. Rokell was speaking with Frederick's now because the time for insurrection was at hand.

"Of course, Admiral. Am I to understand that your followers are ready?" The Serpentine smiled.

"Yessss, Commander. We await your final shipment, though. I believe we agreed on three nadion pulsssse cannonssss, assss well assss ten rechargeable energy packssss?" Frederick's returned the smile.

"The U.S.S. Hannibal left Starbase 74 two days ago. I expect them here at about 0900 tomorrow. They are part of the fleet that make-up the inauguration ceremony. I will transfer the agreed upon supplies to their ship, and they will take it to you. Her captain will be none the wiser." Rokell'Ada sighed heavily.

"I had hoped to have thosssse weaponssss ready before the fleet had arrived. The nobility have been ssssticking their noses into our businesssss, and thissss time they may not back off. But, I know that we cannot move againsssst them until we are a member world. If it'ssss one thing that that damned President of yours pounded into our heads it's that they will not tolerate internal dissssputessss of any kind from a prosssspective member." Fredericks was happy that Rokell'Ada recognized this point. If any of the underclass moved prematurely, the consequences would be disastrous for them.

"Well, Admiral, here's to a successful mission." Fredericks raised the cup of coffee he had been drinking to the Serpentine. Rokell'Ada simply inclined his head and ended the communication. Frederick's took a sip of the now ice cold brew, and got up to re-fill it. As he neared the replicator, he paused for a moment to gaze out the window onto the vastness of space.

_I sure hope that that damned snake comes through on his end of the deal…_


End file.
